The Tournament of Power: Remade!
by NillaLolo
Summary: Exactly as the title says, The Tournament of Power, but with a different set of events written, with a new set of fighters, to defend the existence of their universes!
1. Chapter 1

_**The Gathering of Universe 7**_

"So... Let me get this straight... We have to fight a bunch of fighters from different universes... With a team of twenty... And if we lose, we get permanently erased from existence? Is that all!? Dad, this is insane!" Gohan yelled at his father.

"Shush! Keep it down, Gohan... We have a year, to gather fighters and train. Beerus wants all the fighters by the end of the week, so we can spend the most time training..." Goku explained to his son.

"How many hours did they spend explaining this to you, father?" Gohan crossed his arms as he glared at Goku.

"... Only six..." Goku smiled awkwardly.

Gohan let out a deep sigh.

"Fine, I'll go with Piccolo, to New Namek, to get Porunga to bring back three fighters... Which am I going to get?" He asked.

Goku chuckled light heartedly.

"I talked with Vegeta, and Whis. Vegeta is gonna go with you two, and you're going to revive my old buddy Pikkon, from Otherworld. Tapion too..." Goku paused, and frowned, looking down, upset.

"And the third?" Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"It's... Your Uncle... That Saiyan, Raditz." Goku answered

Krillin and Goku sparred, as nearby, 18 and Marron sat on the ground, on top of a picnic blanket, with the food basket open, as they munched on snacks.

"So you want me and 18 to help fight in this tournament? I'm down. How about you, 18?" Krillin smiled over at his wife, who raised an eyebrow.

"And why should I?" 18 asked.

"Cause if we lose, everything we know and love will be erased from existence." Goku laughed awkwardly.

"WHAT!?" Krillin screamed, as he stared at Goku, dumbfounded. 18 was taken aback for a moment, before she stood up, looking deadly serious.

"Yeah... We need all the fighters we can get... 18, do you know where Android 17 is?" Goku asked.

"I'm going to call 17." Was all she said, as she turned and ran back inside the home she and Krillin lived in.

"Well that was easy, huh?" Goku looked at his best bud, Krillin, surprised to find him looking at Goku as if he were crazy.

"Goku... Please tell me you have a plan!?"

Goku and Krillin landed at Kame House, the place Master Roshi, Master of the Turtle Style, lived. The old man was on his beach, reading some sort of... Magazine.

"Hey, Master Roshi! Do you wanna..." Goku trailed off, as he saw that his speaking did not get the attention of Roshi, who was giggling to himself as he read what was in his hands.

Krillin let out a deep sigh, before yelling at the top of his lungs,

"ROSHI! JOIN TOURNAMENT OR NO MORE MAGS!"

Roshi immediately closed his eyes, and his mag.

"Who's the opponent?"

"Literally every other universe in existence." Krillin tell him.

"No one gets between me and my mags!" Roshi yelled, shaking his fists to the sky, as blood trickled down his nose, to a giant puddle that had been forming for who knows how long...

"Well that was quick..." Goku commented.

 _On New Namek..._

"So... Pikkon, Tapion, and Raditz." Piccolo asked Gohan, as they stood before the Dragon Porunga, granter of three wishes.

"Yep... Supposedly, dad already got King Yemma to help collect them, so they'll be at the Lookout when we get back." Gohan told his master, the Fused Namekian, Piccolo.

"Alright then... Porunga!" The big green warrior turned to the Almighty Dragon, and began to speak in his native tongue…

 _A few days later, back on Earth, atop Kami's Lookout..._

"Well... Welcome back to life, you three." Piccolo greeted three warriors as he landed on the lookout, Gohan just a split second behind him.

"Umm... Hello..." Tapion looked around, and scratched his head.

"We're supposed to fight for the existence of our universe, correct?" Pikkon, the other green alien, asked.

"Yes... It's a grave danger, but you three are really all we got... So we have to train. We have a year." Gohan told them.

"I still can't believe it myself, honestly..." Tapion sighed, as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Then, the third fighter spoke up, the one who standing behind Tapion and Pikkon, the one Gohan dreaded to speak to again.

"Well... Then I guess we'd better get to training... Isn't that right, uhh... Nephew... Goten, was it?" Raditz awkwardly laughed.

Gohan frowned.

"No, Goten is my younger brother... My name is Gohan. This is Piccolo." Gohan gestured to his Namekian Master.

"You... You're the guy that killed me, aren't you!?" Raditz demanded, as he stomped over, poking Piccolo in the chest, looking angry, and trying to be intimidating.

Obviously, he was failing.

"And what of it, Saiyan? Do I need to tell you that I've gotten far stronger than I was back then? And need I remind you, your power is literally the basis for the Saibamen, which killed no one." He taunted.

"They killed one fighter..." Gohan muttered, crossing his arms and looking down.

"He doesn't count as a fighter." Piccolo retorted.

Raditz just sighed and backed down.

"So... Can you please train me then?" Raditz asked, poking his two index fingers together.

"No, someone else already demanded to train you." Piccolo told him.

"Who?" Raditz asked.

"You should know him well... He's your old boss..." Piccolo smirked to himself.

"Oh no... Anybody but him!" Raditz called out, frustrated...

Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien Shinhan stood together, in a desert who knows where, with the Dragon Balls of Earth collected before them.

"So... We're doing this, as Vegeta is getting Future Trunks... And Gohan and Piccolo get those three you mentioned earlier?" Yamcha asked.

"Yep! Thanks for coming along, Yamcha, and Tien. Collecting the Dragon Balls with you guys again reminded me of the good old days!" Goku chuckled, as he held the Dragon Radar in his hands.

"Are you sure we should do this? Bringing these kind of people back..." Tien frowned, not happy with what he was doing.

"Don't worry, they're strong, I'm sure they care enough about existing... And besides, me and Vegeta can take care of them if they go rogue." Goku assured his old friend, and previous enemy.

"Let's just get this over with..." Krillin crossed his arms and sighed, not liking what was about to happen. Goku shrugged, and raised his hands to the sky, chanting the incantation to summon Shenron.

"Mighty Shenron, come forth and grant my wish!" Goku yelled.

A Golden Light exploded, illuminating the area, originating from the Dragon Balls... As Shenron rose forth, and entered this realm.

"Speak your wish, and it shall be granted..." Shenron announced, his voice booming all throughout the land...

"Oh it's just you guys..." Shenron looked down at the group.

"So who's getting revived this time?" He asked. Goku laughed, a bit strained.

"Umm... Could you maybe bring back to life five people we've fought before?" The Saiyan raised on Earth asked.

"..." Shenron sighed, any person with even the slightest, smallest intelligence could tell the Dragon was dead inside.

"Yeah... But it'll take both the wishes I am capable of granting." Shenron said.

"Oh well, that's okay! Please, grant us this wish, Shenron!" Goku cheered.

"Fine! I will, just... Keep it down..." Shenron sighed, and his eyes lit up, then a bright light exploded once more, this time from him.

"Your wish is granted! Five warriors who have fought against you, Son Goku, have been brought back to life, and brought before you!" The Dragon Balls levitated in the air, and shot off, as they turned to stone, and Shenron vanished within thin air...

Then, the villains were brought back.

Meta Cooler, brother to Freeza, and son of King Cold.

"Hmm? I've been brought back to life!?" He looked at himself, examining his metal form...

Cell, the Bio Android that proclaims his own perfection...

"Back to life? Me? Ahh... Perfection returns to exist among the living!" Cell chuckled.

Freeza, Tyrant of the Universe, the Golden Emperor, who killed the Saiyan Race with his own hands...

"It seems I've been resurrected once more... Ha! The Universe shall fear my tyranny once again!" Freeza gloated, in his fourth, and his birth, form.

Then... The Demon Janemba, the one that corrupted hell... And was born from all the evil in Otherworld!

"... Alive... Janemba... Alive!" The devil laughed, as he formed coherent words, looking around.

"Hey everybody!" Goku smiled and waved, as he greeted the villains. They all looked at him, and in unison, became angry, their faces forming expressions of rage.

"Now wait! Before you try to kill me..." Goku laughed, a bit afraid for his well being.

"You dare expect me to hold back, after what you did to me!? I'll kill you!" Meta Cooler growled.

"And if you do that, we'll lose the Tournament of Power and stop existing." Goku put plainly.

"Wait what-" Cell began, before Goku interrupted him.

"That's right. We need you, to fight alongside us, or else the Universe will be erased from existence, by Zeno, the King of All!" Goku told them.

"... Are we really expected to believe this... This propaganda!?" Cell laughed, as he put two fingers to his forehead.

"I think I'll just kill you with the same attack Piccolo did..." He taunted.

"No Cell. Son Goku speaks the truth... It seems we must team up for now... Or risk Zeno's wrath." Freeza spoke up.

"Hmm? You of all people would defend Son Goku... Heh. Maybe this tall tale has some truth to it, after all..."" Cell put his hand down, and sighed.

In reality, Freeza's mind was going a mile a minute. He knew Goku wouldn't lie to him about something like this... So he began to think... Form plans... And idealize how he'd manipulate the Gods...

"Janemba... Doesn't care!" Janemba spoke up, smiling evilly, showing his fangs off.

"Janemba kill all!" The devil screamed, as he powered up.

"Crap... I should've known at least one unreasonable foe would've been brought back... Janemba stop!" Goku yelled.

Janemba merrily smirked at him, as his sword appeared in his hand, materializing out of thin air.

"Janemba... Only listen to pure evil... Because Janemba... Because I, am pure evil!" Janemba looked at Goku, his eyes almost flooding with intelligence.

"Uhhh... Anyone got any ideas!?" Goku asked.

"Janemba! I order you to stop!" Meta Cooler stomped over to the devil, and tried to stand taller than him, with his hands on his hips, to look intimidating... Unsuccessfully. Janemba smiles gleefully, as he stabs Meta Cooler through the gut, making the metallic warrior bend over in shock, and fall to the ground, holding his wound.

"I... I felt that..." He spat out what looked to be oil.

"I'll kill anyone who gets in my way..." Janemba's light, screechy voice, began to be replaced with a deep, raspy, demonic voice.

"Devil... Kneel before perfection!" Cell walked over to Janemba, arrogantly smirking, crossing his arms as he strode-

Then Cell's top half fell on the ground, as his legs remained standing there. Janemba had cut him in half before he'd even processed it.

"... Where is the rest of perfection?" Cell asked, as his head also began rolling away from his body. Janemba had cut him from the waist, and the shoulders...

Janemba then looked at the villain that remained... Freeza. Freeza merely smirked when Janemba's eyes fell upon him, and spread his hands out in his signature pose.

"Well? Are we going to fight? Are you going to serve me willingly?" Freeza inquired.

Janemba began to laugh, as he walked up to Freeza, striding slowly, and pulling back his sword arm, to swing...

Then he stopped. Janemba looked at Freeza, his eyes glowing, and his smile widening... As his arm lowered... And he got on his knees, kneeling before Freeza.

"... You chose the better option. Congratulations." Freeza smiled and pat Janemba on the head.

"I... Janemba... Serve you... Pure evil... Hahahahahaha!" Janemba devolved into laughing, as he groveled at Freeza's feet.

"Well... That fixes that..." Goku looked around, at his buddies, as they were all in fighting poses, ready to battle, scared for their lives.

"But wait... Where's the fifth person Shenron revived?" Tien asked... As the group suddenly felt an overwhelming ominous feeling...

 _In Future Trunks' timeline..._

The Time Machine landed, right behind a building, in a destroyed, ruined city. Out of it climbed Vegeta, who looked around, taking in his environment.

"At least it worked... Bulma's father isn't as old as I thought..." Vegeta chuckled to himself, as he continued looking around, searching for something... Or more accurately, someone.

"The Time Machine was set to drop me near Trunks... Where..." Vegeta trailed off, as he kept looking around, until he stopped by the entrance to an alley... And saw him.

Trunks, his son, laying with his sword next to him, his clothes dirty and ragged, ripped. His hair covered most of his face... But Vegeta could see the streaks clear as day. Dirt, the kind that covered a man who fought with all he had, covered his face... Split only, by the wet tears of anguish that flowed with loss...

"... Trunks? What the hell..." Vegeta muttered, as he approached his son with caution.

"We thought... We thought we could save this timeline... We thought, together... With our other selves... We could finally win..." Trunks muttered, his voice pained and stressed... Ached, even.

"We were so wrong... They became one being again... My other self... Was the first to fall... Then the other Mai... And then..." He choked up, as a new stream began, tears was once more appearing, as they rolled down his cheeks.

"I finally... After everything... Managed to just barely win... But... I hadn't won... I hadn't won at all..." Trunks looked up at Vegeta, his eyes were red, and no longer human... Instead, what would be hope, kindness, or anger... Was gone. Nothing but despair... Nothing but agony remained. It was as if those other emotions- joy, rage, shame- had left. They were just absent.

Vegeta took a deep breath, and looked upward. His face became hidden by the shadows... But Trunks kept staring, as for the first time in who knows how long... His eyes filled with something else. Something worse. They pleaded, begged, for something. Anything. Trunks demanded from his father... He just didn't know what.

Minutes stretched on, as Trunks stared at Vegeta, who just stared upwards. It began to rain, and storm. Tears and raindrops became one... Their splash on the ground echoed in unison.

"Say something! Father!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta did not move, or react.

"Say something, for once! God damn you, you arrogant... You... Prideful..." Trunks leaned, and his sitting body hit the floor, in a fetal position, as he began to worm his way to his father's feet.

"I..." Trunks' eyes flared... Something else, something old, had finally returned. Trunks' greatest ally... Rage. No, much more. Hate. Hatred.

"I hate you! I hate Black! I hate the Androids! I hate Mai. I hate Goku. I hate my mother! I hate..." Trunks panted, as he ripped some of his hair from his scalp, blinding himself with the flow of agony coming from his eyes...

"No. No you don't." Vegeta finally spoke. Trunks looked up at him, his rage glowing through his eyes.

"You're not a man." Vegeta's chin lowered, and he looked down at his son, who was shocked for a moment.

"You want to hate someone? Hate the person who's caused all of this." Vegeta's fists clenched. He grabbed Trunks by the hair, with one hand, and slammed a fist into his face.

"Yourself." The Saiyan Prince spat, as he threw his son out of the alley, and in front of the Time Machine.

"You want to protect, but you fail at every turn... You're a disgrace. A disappointment. Not to me. Not to your mother. Not to Gohan. Not even to Mai. You're a failure to yourself." Vegeta walked over to Trunks, who lay on the wet asphalt, looking up at his father.

"You're lucky. I'm going to give you one last chance... One final chance to prove yourself worthy to be my seed. To be Bulma's child. You're going to help in the Tournament of Power... And if you lose... Then, I'll kill you myself, garbage." Vegeta placed a foot on Trunks' face, holding him down.

"Now go get your sword... You have a Tournament to win, filth."

 _At Capsule Corporation..._

Outside, tables had been arranged, and at one, sat the God of Destruction, Lord Beerus, and his Angel Attendant, Whis.

Already assembled, were Goku, Roshi, Yamcha, Tien, Freeza, Janemba, Cell, Meta Cooler, Piccolo, Gohan, Pikkon, Tapion, Raditz, Vegeta, and Trunks. Majin Buu, another fighter, had just arrived, with Mr. Satan accompanying the fat blob once known as the most dangerous foe the Z-Fighters had ever faced.

They all watched, as a car pulled up, and out stepped 18, in a tracksuit, with her husband Krillin... And then, out of the backseat... Android 17, 18's brother, and previous foe, also stepped out.

They locked eyes almost instantly. Everyone else in the group who knew what happened took a nervous gulp. Piccolo and 17 reunited...

The Namekian moved forward, and met with 17 half way... They stared at each other... For a good minute.

"Thank you for coming, and offering to help protect our existence." Piccolo offered his hand to shake, and 17 shook it gratefully.

"I'd say it's good to be here... But let's be honest, it's not." 17 said. Piccolo cracked a smile at that.

The two walked back to the group, seemingly fine with one another for now. Gohan let out a relieved sigh.

"Finally! Everyone is here!" Beerus stood up.

The group almost seemed to split into three... With the villains on one side, Cell, Freeza, Meta Cooler, Janemba. The Heroes on another, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, 17, Gohan, Yamcha, Tien, Roshi. Then the people who really didn't care, a.k.a the rest, in the middle.

"Well... We need to work out a training regiment..." Beerus looked somewhat off put by this sudden action.

"Well we still need a twentieth fighter, don't we, Lord Beerus?" Whis questioned. Beerus counted the current present, and growled at Goku.

"We're missing one! Where is the final fighter!?" Beerus demanded. Goku laughed awkwardly...

"Uhh... The fifth bad guy... Didn't really show up..." Goku coughed.

Beerus looked absolutely livid... Until suddenly, a bolt of red energy crashed into existence behind Goku.

"Son Goku... Are you... Trying to escape your job and train!?" Chi Chi, Goku's wife, snuck up behind him, and was currently using the Kaioken technique with no drawback...

"Chi Chi!? Oh dear... Ummm... No, I'm just... Talking with Lord Beerus about food..." He tried to come up with an excuse, but Chi Chi's face only became angrier.

"I-I mean... I have to stop our world from being destroyed, right!? Hahahahahahahaha... Ha... Ha... Haaaaaaaa..." Goku seemingly pleaded with his wife.

Janemba walked up to the two, looking at Chi Chi.

"You's a bitc-" Then Janemba stopped being.

"Make that eighteen fighters, Lord Beerus." Whis stated.

"Huh? The hell is..." Freeza looked down, and saw Janemba attached to his leg, like a terrified child. His expression matched it too.

"Make the mean woman go away, please..." Janemba whined, as he hid his face into Freeza's thigh, pressing against the Tyrant.

"Get off me, you illegitimate, illiterate..." Freeza tried shaking Janemba off, to no avail. He sighed and gave up.

"Alright! Found our twentieth fighter! Chi Chi, you're in!" Beerus announced, and everyone sighed with relief.

"Ah man, with my mother in, no other universe stands a chance..." Gohan sighed.

"Well... Maybe the one with a Mortal That a God of Destruction Cannot Defeat, might be able to defeat us." Whis chuckled. Everyone's head creaked as they turned toward the Angel.

"Oh, did I forgot to mention? Silly me!" Whis laughed to himself.

Then a voice boomed out...

"So this is why I was revived... I was wondering why Shenron would bring back to life his own killer..."

Literally everyone, including Beerus and Whis, turned around in shock, as the fifth villain walked up to them...

Piccolo took a step forward, shocked like never before. Goku looked at the newcomer with rage, as did Krillin, Tien, and Roshi...

"How could Shenron bring this guy back..." Krillin muttered... As Piccolo took to one knee in front of the warrior...

"... F-Father..." Piccolo managed to finally get something out...

"Indeed... I'm your father, you disappointing failure of a tool for revenge..." Said Demon King Piccolo...

 _ **Meet Universe 7's Roster for the Tournament of Power!**_

 **Son Goku**

 **Vegeta**

 **Son Gohan**

 **Piccolo**

 **Krillin**

 **Android 18**

 **Android 17**

 **Majin Buu**

 **Master Muten Roshi**

 **Yamcha**

 **Tien Shinhan**

 **Future Trunks**

 **Pikkon**

 **Tapion**

 **Raditz**

 **Cell**

 **Meta Cooler**

 **Janemba**

 **Freeza**

 **Demon King Piccolo**

 _ **Next time on Dragon Ball Super...**_

 _ **A Year's Worth of Training! Time to Meet the Other Universes!**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Year's Worth of Training! Time to Meet the Other Universes!

Weeks passed by, as the Fighters of Universe 7 began to train, amongst themselves...

On King Kai's Planet, Son Goku had taken his best friend, Krillin, and his wife 18, and her brother 17 to train with them. There, they kept their training up, and had practically moved there. They did not speak of how much they trained though, or exactly what it is was like.

Vegeta had taken Raditz and Trunks, and the three often used the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but when Bulma Briefs, Vegeta's wife, finally had their second child, Vegeta gave up training, to take care of his wife, and newborn daughter. Trunks and Raditz then partnered up with Tapion and Pikkon, but Raditz was taken under the wing of Whis in the last two months, and when Vegeta decided to return to training, he sparred with the lower class warrior to test the fruits of his training. They went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for their match...

Trunks, Tapion, and Pikkon trained hard with each other, the two Swordsmen particularly formed a friendship, as they found a similar interest in blades, awhile Pikkon sometimes jumped in to provide them diversity, between his own training.

Besides just Raditz, the Angel Whis provided training to the human fighters, Yamcha, Tien, Roshi, and Krillin, whenever Krillin wasn't training with Goku. Even the Android Siblings jumped in to train with them, at times.

With the assistance of Mr. Satan, the Mythical Majin Buu had his own training plan... Consisting of many squats, push ups, and even a diet! Although when hearing about the diet, it took going to a Cheesecake Factory to calm him down... Although, his training and dieting did prove to be successful! Majin Buu became lean, and bulky! No longer was the "Fat Buu" nickname true... Now, he was... "Fit Buu."

Excuse me, are we sure that's not just a typo-

FURTHER ON, Gohan and Piccolo would train together, just as they should! But unfortunately, Gohan's training was constantly being put off, as Piccolo's father, the Demon King, forced his son to train with him more, instead of the Half Saiyan...

Forced apart, the villains trained in pairs... Janemba and Freeza, one of the groups, the splitter of the evil four that had been brought back to life. Freeza and Janemba trained in secret, and Freeza threatened anyone who dared to try and train with them, that he would sick his new pet on them, no matter their importance to this Tournament. Indeed, even to his own brother, Freeza would have no other living life form know of their training...

While, Meta Cooler and Cell trained by themselves... But due to Coolers... Inorganic state, training was difficulty, and growing in power was slow, which in turn, did provide Cell with adequate training at all. The Bio Android seemed not to mind, however, as he put more effort into helping Cooler than himself... Perhaps because of his ego, or perhaps... Because of his plan...

Pikkon sort of just went around, training with almost the entire group, save for Freeza and Janemba, but had generally come to be liked by most of the team, friends with them all.

And thus, Universe 7's team had their year of training, and it was soon time... For the Tournament of Power to begin.

"Why aren't they out yet? How long has it been?" Beerus demanded, as he stood atop the lookout, his attendant Whis next to him. He was talking to Earth's Guardian, Dende, who had Trunks, Tapion, and Pikkon with him.

"I'm not sure. He should be out... Its been hours out here... Months in there." Dende replied, as the group stood outside of the Time Chamber.

"Well they'd better hurr-" Beerus was interrupted, as the door to the chamber opened, squealing on its hinges.

Vegeta, beaten, bruised, and battered, in his Super Saiyan Blue state, limped out, carrying some sort of furred beast carcass over his shoulder.

"Namekian... Get over here and heal us..." Vegeta spat out blood from his mouth, on the Lookout's marble ground. He then tosses the creature he held onto the ground.

"Heal us... Or we'll both die." Vegeta said, as he fell on the ground, passing out, face down.

Minutes later, Vegeta and Raditz were healed, Raditz being the one who was covered in red fur.

"What the hell did you two do to each other?" Beerus asked, as the two fighters sat next to each other on the ground of the Lookout.

"We fought as hard as we could, for seven straight months..." Raditz answered, as he stood up. Vegeta stood up as well, and pat the beastly Saiyan on the back.

"Raditz closed the gap between our power... He must've trained harder after I stopped, to help out Bulma with Bra." Vegeta complimented Raditz, leaving the God of Destruction baffled. Beerus raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you get so friendly and supportive, Vegeta?" Beerus questioned, and Vegeta just chuckled, and shrugged.

"Been spending too much time with Bulma and my kids to be upset, I guess." Was all Vegeta had to offer for an answer.

"Well, anyways... We're going to be late, if we don't hurry along now." Whis reminded everyone.

"Alright then, let's go." Beerus grasped the belt of his Angel, and the group all took off, flying to Capsule Corporation to meet up...

At Capsule Corporation...

Most of the fighters had arrived, meeting up at the same place they had a year before...

The only ones missing were Goku, Krillin, Android 17, Android 18, Freeza, and Janemba.

The villains, Cell, Cooler, and Piccolo Daimao stood off to the side, all looking at everyone from the outside of the group.

"Where is Goku?" Gohan asked, as Vegeta, and the rest of the crew from the lookout landed.

"And why does Raditz have fur?" Yamcha inquired.

"Call this form Super Saiyan Four. It takes no stamina away, so I can live the rest of my life in this form, essentially." Raditz told everyone.

Just then, Goku, Krillin, 17, and 18, all appeared, having Instant Transmission'd from King Kai's world.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Goku announced. 17 walked up to Bulma and Vegeta, the latter of which was holding his baby daughter in his arms.

"I just wanna thank you again, for sending your son Trunks to help with my park." 17 told them.

"No problem! Goten and Trunks probably need a distraction anyway... But what about Marron? Have Krillin and 18 found a babysitter, or something?" Bulma spoke with the Cybernetic Park Ranger.

"No, actually, since Marron started training with us at King Kai's, they wanted her to help the boys out with the park... Having three strong children protect animals... It seems like a good idea." 17 Answered.

"Of course, we can't have them participate in the tournament... They don't have enough experience, and they certainly wouldn't be able to handle the responsibility of all of existence being at stake..." Vegeta got in the conversation.

"I hope they have at least some adult supervision." Bulma chimed in.

"Oh, Chi Chi is also helping out with the park, so she's there to keep an eye on the three kids." Android 17 said.

"That's good." Bulma sighed, as she took Bra from Vegeta, gently. The baby girl began to cry though, so Vegeta spent a minute calming her down, as Android 17 walked back over to the main group.

"Well, brother? You've avoided me this entire year... Do you even care about me? Am I nothing to you?" Raditz demanded, as he stood behind Goku.

Goku didn't bother turning around, just his head turned, looking at Raditz, his own brother, looking at him, his eyes holding a dangerous anger, disgusted.

"Don't kid yourself, Raditz. You're far less than that."

But before Raditz could reply-

"Oh, hmm? Did we come in at a bad moment? Janemba and I can continue our training, if that is so." Freeza and Janemba flew down, standing in front of all who were assembled here.

"No, no. The Tournament is about to begin, its good that you're here. Everyone! Shut up, and hold hands. We're heading out!" Beerus yelled at everyone.

There was plenty of grumbling, and a lot of complaining from certain people... Cell and Vegeta mostly.

It took a whole minute, but all twenty fighters eventually held hands, and Whis tapped his staff on the ground, a bright shining light appearing, as he stood in the middle of the circle.

"Universe Seven is ready for the Tournament of Power." The Angel announced.

The bright light enveloped the fighters... And they all vanished... Leaving Bulma, holding the infant Bra. She looked up in the sky, the beautiful stars shining...

"Everything rests on all your shoulders... Give it your all... And come home." She whispered.

"You're late, Beerus." Was the first thing Universe 7 heard, as they were brought to the Tournament's stage. It looked like a top, with a huge pillar in the middle.

The one who had spoken, was a God of Destruction. He looked... Like a clown.

"Belmod..." Beerus muttered something under his breath, probably a curse.

"You're lucky. Zeno must really like that accursed Saiyan from your universe, the one that started all this... The one that put all the universes in danger." Belmod walked up to Beerus, his own Angel, another one of Whis' sisters, Marcarita, behind him.

"Lords Belmod and Beerus... Please make your way to the stadiums bleachers, outside of the stage. Lord Beerus, take your fighters with you." The Grand Priest appeared before them, a small smile on his face.

"... Yes, sir." Beerus grit his teeth, glaring at Belmod. He gestured for his team to go, and he walked off, jumping up, and flying to the place he would sit at, and watch the first round.

The Grand Priest flew up, back to Zeno's Palace, where the two Kings of All sat, watching everything with interested eyes.

"Now! The first round of the Tournament is Universe 11, fighting Universe 10!" The Grand Priest spread his hand, gesturing to the two groups on the stage...

"Universe 11! Its fighters are..."

"Toppo, Pride Trooper, and God of Destruction in training!"

"Dyspo, the Bolt of Justice!"

"Rabanra, the Darkness with an Inner Light!"

"Kale, the Princess of Justice!"

"Their Leader, Jiren, the Ultimate Hero!"

The Grand Priest continued to rattle off names, for the fighters of Universe 11... Until all twenty had been named.

"Now, for Universe 10! We have..."

"Obuni, the Multi Fighter!"

"Their Leader, Go-"

A voice interrupted the Grand Priest...

"YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Trunks, of Universe Seven, screamed, as he drew his sword. Tapion, one of his allies, held him back.

"Trunks! What's the matter!?" Tapion asked.

Universe Seven all looked at the fighter Grand Priest was about to announce... Shocked.

"Its... Its him..." Son Goku muttered, as he stared down at Universe Ten's Leader...

A man that looked completely identical to him... Wearing a Black Gi...

"As I was saying... Universe Ten's Leader, behold... Goku Black!"

Next Time, on Dragon Ball Super...

Universe 10's Surprise Fighter! Return of the Almighty God...


	3. Chapter 3

**Universe 10's Surprise Fighter! Return of the Almighty God...**

"Universe Ten's Leader... Behold, Goku Black!"  
"And his ally, and true self, Zamasu!"  
The Grand Priest's voice rang out, as he tapped his staff on the ground. He spoke the rest of the names, off the list, for Universe 10, but the group that was Universe 7, did not pay attention, as their eyes solely rested on two individuals... Hugging.  
"Soon..." Goku Black muttered, as he was embraced with Zamasu, the two having their eyes closed, deeply hugging.  
"Now! Fighters, here are the rules..." The Grand Priest heightened his voice, to get the attention of everyone.  
" **I will not repeat this**... For the Preliminary Round, the rules are as follows:  
" **Teams of 20 shall face off against each other, to entertain Zeno, and if they either knock off or kill enough opponents that the other team does not have any eligible contestants left, they win. Yes, killing is allowed. In fact, if anyone dies, their soul shall fade from existence, as if it were erased by Zeno himself. In the World of the Void, there is no Otherworld... Only oblivion. This realm has made it so flight is not able to be done when outside the boundary of the stage, so if you choose to fly, be careful, and watch where you are going. When falling, you'll fall forever... Except when you hit a certain point, then you'll be teleported back to the stands. I will not explain this again**."  
"The first round! Universe 10 Versus 11! The Tournament begins... Now!" He announced.  
It went from zero to one hundred. Instantaneously. Universe 10 seemed to almost forcefully rush 11, only to be met with the hardest of defenses.  
"Stop! In the name of Justice!" A man, who looked human, and had a strange thing over his eye, as well as a microphone headset... He looked like a dude with a robot eye about to hop on some Xbox live with his buddies, while at the same time looking like an old general.  
Zamasu, Black, and Obuni stopped, the three key players of their team. The team stopped behind them. Universe 11, which strangely only had 12 fighters, were standing together.  
"Now! We are the Pride Troopers!" The man with the eye announced with an overly proud yell.  
"I am Kahseral! The Blade of Justice!" He activated a blade of yellow energy from his hand, and lifted it in the sky.  
In the stands, Universe 7 watched on with... Less than enthusiastic attitudes.  
"Why does this guy look like he's about to call up his war buddies to hop on Call of Duty?" Janemba teased, as he watched on with the rest of his universe.  
"I am Kettol! The Rain of Justice!" Another member of Universe 11's team, one that looked like a fish man, who posed with his fists clenched at his sides, knees bent, as many energy orbs began to suddenly surround him.  
"Fish-man from Hotel Transylvania looking ass..." Janemba muttered.  
"I am Zoiray! The Tornado of Justice!" A small, horned demon looking member of the team, maybe up to the rest of the teams knees, yelled louder than the two before him, his voice high pitched, like a screech.  
"Holy shit, when did the Great God Beebo get here?" Janemba yelled, shocked.  
"I am Kunshi! The Binds of Justice!" Another Pride Trooper, who was about the same size as Zoiray, who had a big blue head, and purple spots on the top of his bald skull, yelled, just like Zoiray.  
"When did Beebo get a little ogre brother?" Janemba's making fun of the Pride Troopers continued.  
"I am Vuon! The Lash of Justice!" A Dinosaur looking Pride Trooper spoke up, a proud member of his team, that wasn't short.  
"... Oh great, its turning into Jurassic Park." Janemba spit over the size of railing, watching his saliva just fall... Fall... Fall... Not stopping...  
"I am Tupper! The Weight of Justice!" A blue alien, with a mustache, posed with the Pride Troopers.  
"... I can't even roast this guy, he's literally too stupid." Janemba scratched his head.  
"Hey, can you shut up?" Beerus glared over at the Devil of Universe 7. Janemba ignored him.  
"I am Coccote! The Magic of Justice!" A female alien, purple, with darker hair, posed, two bright lights shining in her hands.  
"Ayyyy... She's a snack." Janemba licked his lips, while Freeza shook his head, looking at him, sitting next to him.  
"I am Dyspo! The Legs of Justice!" An alien that looked awfully a lot like Beerus at first, kicked up his legs in the air, showing off immense speed.  
"Hey Beerus, is that your son?" Janemba asked, making the God of Destruction for his universe growl, a low deep sound.  
"Alright fine, jeez..." Janemba went back to looking at the Pride Troopers.  
"I am Toppo! The Fist of Justice!" Toppo, with his huge mustache and body, posed with his fist in a punching position.  
"YO! WHEN DID THE LORAX GET HERE!?" Janemba stood up, looking around. Nobody was paying attention to him.  
"I am Kale... The Seed of Justice!" A young girl, a teenager, stood next to the big gray guy in the middle, posed with a martial artists defensive pose.  
"Bruh... She can catch some seed, if you know what I-" Beerus put a muzzle on Janemba, having snuck up on the demon with a teenagers body.  
"I am Rabanra... I'm no Pride Trooper... I'm no hero... In fact... I'm your worst nightmare!" Rabanra, an orange alien that looked somewhat similar to Freeza and Piccolo in body shape, stood on the other side of the final Pride Trooper...  
"And I..." The one on the middle of the group, the obvious head of the team, put his fists on his hips, a classic hero pose...  
"I am Jiren! The Ultimate Hero! And we are the Pride Troopers!" They all posed together, and fireworks... Just poofed behind them, all different colors...

"... Are you okay Gohan?" Piccolo looked over, to see Gohan holding onto his arm with one hand, sweating nervously.

"Yeah... Just having terrible... Terrible... Flashbacks..." The Half Saiyan muttered in response.  
"Hey Freeza... Don't those remind you of the-" Goku turned to the Emperor, only to see him obviously annoyed.  
"They remind us all of the Ginyu Force, you moronic monkey." Freeza sighed.  
Back on the stage, Goku Black and Zamasu had stepped up to the Pride Troopers.  
"Well... We can see who the strongest is, so we'll be purging him from existence, now..." Black chuckled, as he began to walk towards Jiren, with Zamasu behind him.  
Toppo and Dyspo stepped in front of Jiren, blocking the two Universe 10 beings path.  
"Hmmm?" Goku Black raised an eyebrow.  
"You are far too weak for Jiren, we shall defeat you two. Pride Troopers! Scatter and take out the rest of Universe 10!" Toppo ordered. Every member of Universe 11's team then rushed to meet 10's forces... Except for the two about to fight Black and Zamasu, and Jiren, with his two companions by his side, Kale and Rabanra.  
"Fine then... An appetizer to show off our power... That is acceptable." Goku Black chuckled, and then...  
The battle began.  
A Powerful 2 vs 2 match, Toppo and Dyspo, fighting the Gods of Universe 10, Goku Black and Zamasu.  
Goku Black and Toppo's fists met, shockwaves blasting from their collision. Goku Black's hair instantly turned pink, as it rose and spiked up.  
"... What is this? The mere impacts of your fists... Made my body go into Super Saiyan Rosé mode... This is... Surprising..." Black muttered.  
Toppo just grunted, and slammed another fist in Black's direction, making the Kai with a Saiyan's body block, but even then, Black was still moved back by Toppo's strength.  
With Black having small struggles with Toppo... One could physically see the anguish that Zamasu was suffering.  
Dyspo was practically annihilating him, every kick resulted in a pitiful sound coming from the Supreme Kai, be it a whimper, or a bone breaking.  
His feet slamming into Zamasu's ribs, Dyspo gave absolutely no mercy to the Supreme Kai in training, giving him no time to even think of attacking back.  
Dyspo, true to his title, was a Bolt of Lightning with his legs, one that Zamasu found himself completely at the mercy of. And as stated before... The Pride Trooper gave him none.  
With one drop kick into his chest, Zamasu was shot off, about to fall off the edge...  
Black's hand grabbed onto Zamasu's Kai Clothes, as with his other hand, he held two fingers up to his forehead.  
Then Goku Black used the Instant Transmission technique once again, and teleported them back in front of their enemies.  
"Stay here, Zamasu." Goku Black said, as he put the Kai on the ground, the broken and bruised Zamasu unable to respond, as he barely held onto consciousness.  
"You think you can take us both?" Dyspo taunted, as Black began to walk forward, towards them.  
"I... I am Goku Black..." Black began speaking... Extending his hand out to the side...  
"And I... I am the Reaper of all you ningen filth... I am the Grim Reaper of Divinity!" Goku Black smiled wickedly, as a scythe of pure energy, pink, formed in his hand.  
"Now die, mortals!" Goku Black rushed forward, slashing with his energy weapon...

-

Jiren, Kale, and Rabanra were watching as Goku Black attacked...  
When suddenly, a kick was delivered, right to the back of the head of Jiren. It was some sort of energy hologram... Of Obuni.  
Jiren did not seem effected in even the slightest way. He turned around.  
Obuni was standing there, with many different colored versions of himself by his side.  
The one that kicked Jiren jumped back to stand with the group.  
"... You'd actually think you could successfully land a surprise attack on me?" Jiren asked.  
Obuni scoffed, but did not reply.  
"Jiren, honey... Please, let me handle this." Rabanra stepped forward, a sadistic smile forming on his face.  
Rabanra began walking forward... To fight Obuni...  
"No. I will fight him. Kale, jump in if Toppo or Dyspo need help." Jiren said. Rabanra looked at him confused.  
"You'd... You'd give the honor of fighting you, to this maggot?" Rabanra asked.  
"I did not want to participate in this tournament... But to protect the peace of Universe 11... I must come forward. Even if it means setting my own morals aside..." Jiren closed his eyes, his expression of pain and regret.  
Rabanra just sighed, and shook his head, and he and Kale turned to continue watching Toppo and Dyspo...  
And Jiren stepped forward, Obuni intensifying his stance, his clones doing the same.  
"... I do not want this... So I will offer you, and the rest of your team... Join Universe 11. Please." Jiren begged, as he stood before Obuni.  
Obuni sighed and shook his head.  
"I wish I could... But I can't... I have to fight you." Obuni then snapped forward, charging at Jiren, all his clones doing the same...  
Each attack that landed... Did absolutely nothing. And since Jiren just stood there... Obuni did not miss a single blow.  
Jiren looked at him with disappointment.  
"... Please. I do not wish for all this... All this death." Jiren begged, pleaded with Obuni.  
Obuni kept throwing punches and kicks, the impacts doing nothing, but he still tried...  
"Sometimes... Good men... Have to do bad things..." Obuni muttered.

-

Goku Black rolled on the ground, blood spilling from his mouth, over to Zamasu.  
"They... They're over taxing... My healing..." Black spat out more blood, as he crawled over to Zamasu.  
"It doesn't matter..." Zamasu muttered. Black looked at him.  
"We will surpass all... Together." Zamasu smiled up at himself... The self within the body of Son Goku.  
"Together..." Black returned the expression...  
The two stood up... In unison. They looked at their opponents... Two Pride Troopers.  
"TOGETHER!" They screamed in unison, as they charged...  
Switching foes, Goku Black rushed a tackle into Dyspo, crashing into the stage's ground. Zamasu then delivered a kick to Toppo's skull, as from the rubble of the tackle, Dyspo came crashing into Toppo.  
Taken aback, the Pride Troopers were left wide open. Zamasu and Goku Black slammed their fists into their opponents, back and forth, back and forth, sandwiching them between a flurry of fists.  
Twisting and turning, the two divine beings turned the tide of the battle...  
Or so they thought.  
A fist suddenly shot into Black's cheek, sending the poor Saiyan far, seemingly tumbling off the edge of the stage.  
"No! Zamasu!" Zamasu screamed out, reaching as if to save a being who was already gone... And then gasping in pain, his breathing stopping. A foot was deep in his gut.  
Kale, another Pride Trooper, had knocked Goku Black out, and had her foot embedded into Zamasu's gut.  
"You..." Zamasu turned to her, his eyes widening in shock. He stumbled, holding his gut, to the ground.  
"I am Kale... And you will not treat my teammates like that." She growled.  
"... You... You're... One of them... Aren't you!?" Zamasu glared at her, the blood in his eyes pulsing.  
"I can see it! You're a Saiyan!" Zamasu screeched.  
"Zamasu!" Both Kale and Zamasu turned to the side, to see Goku Black climbing up from the edge of the stage.  
"Pull it out..." The evil Goku ordered.  
Zamasu began laughing, and pulled from his pocket... A potara earring. Goku Black did the same...  
"What are those things?" Kale demanded.  
The two ignored her, and put them on... And began to fly towards each other, pulled by a mystical force...  
And then they collided, their arms wrapping one another... In a warm embrace...  
A blinding light exploded, and rose, up the sky... The World of the Void began to tremble a bit... Before calming down.  
And in the place of two...  
Was one.  
" **Kami ga kuru**."  
The fusion spoke in the ancient and almighty tongue of the Gods.  
" **Shibito... Kenshi saru junbi o suru**." Fused Zamasu smiled, softly and gently.  
Kale raised an eyebrow.  
"Hmm... Fusion? And you speak divine? Hehehe. This ought to be fun." She smirked, and cracked her neck.  
Fused Zamasu frowned, and then raised his hand, a fiery ball of energy forming... Which he tossed down to Kale.  
Kale just scoffed as it flew at her... And she punched it back.  
Zamasu's eyes lit up with shock, as his own attack crashed into him, and blew up in his face... Literally.  
Kale then rushed forward, flying up to Fused Zamasu and aiming a quick jab to his chin, as he recovered.  
Zamasu flipped backwards, and began to shoot out red blades of energy at Kale, as well as Lightning Bolts. Each attack, the female dodged, weaving and waving, twisting and turning.  
Zamasu's frustration grew, and it was obvious. He began screaming incoherently.  
" **Chodo anata no yogore o shinu**!" Fused Zamasu then rushed forward to melee Kale, only to be kicked on the top of the skull, and sent crashing into the stage...  
Over in the stands, where Universe 7 sat, Goku and Vegeta looked at each other.  
"She's... Dominating him. It isn't even fair." Goku said. Vegeta nodded.  
"And we had to fuse to beat him... Maybe our training caught us up, but even I doubt..." Vegeta trailed off.  
Then the voice of Cell confirmed their fears aloud.  
"And she's doing this all in her base form."  
Back at the battle, Kale sighed, as she began to fly down, when a burst of energy erupted from the spot Zamasu had crashed into, and hit her point blank.  
" **Anata wa kami o chōetsu suru koto wa dekimasen**!"  
" **NINGEN**!" Zamasu roared, half of his face, and his body now an ugly terrifying purple, as he stood out of the rubble...  
" **ANATA WA KAMI NO OKOKORO NI YOTTE SHINUDESHOU**!" He screamed, his language divine.  
" **Omae wa mou**..."  
Kale's voice boomed... Speaking the same language as the gods...  
Zamasu looked up, searching for her...  
" **Shinderu**."  
Then he looked down... And saw Kale, standing before him, her fist drawn back, energy surrounding it.  
" **NANI**!?"  
Zamasu could only get out one word, as he was punched in the gut, energy exploding, and completely enveloping the area around them...  
"Dang. I had to use my Blast Fist technique... He was pretty strong..." Kale walked out the smoke, with only a few scratches and wrinkled clothes to show any form of struggle.  
"Thanks for the assist, Kale." Dyspo smiled at her as she walked up to them. Toppo smiled as well.  
"Yes, we let them get the better of us... We're glad you were there to help." Toppo pat her on the shoulder.  
"Zamasu and Goku Black... Have been killed, and so... Their souls have faded from existence. They are no more." The Grand Priest announced.  
Universe 7 was left baffled, watching as a young Kale, and her two comrades walked over to Rabanra... And to see the fight Jiren was in.

-

Obuni was hitting Jiren, without any clones, just one arm, punching him in the gut... But his fist bounced off Jiren's stomach like it was indestructible.  
Obuni stepped back, panting. Jiren sighed.  
"Please... Just join my universe. You would be welcomed warm-" Obuni interrupted the Hero.  
"You know what?" Obuni looked up at him, and began to laugh.  
"You... You're going to win this entire tournament. I have no doubt in my mind." Obuni smiled and nodded at Jiren.  
Jiren tilted his head, confused.  
"I'm going to be erased... Every universe will be." Obuni sighed, and closed his eyes... Looking down.  
"But you have to live with it."  
Jiren's eyes widened, in shock... And then anger. His expression morphed from pity, to absolute rage, and in less than a split second, his fist had connected with Obuni... And created such a shockwave, it tore apart the stage around it.  
Obuni's body tore apart, and flew off the stage's edge... But he had died long before he ever reached the stadiums stands.  
Something fell on the ground. Jiren looked down at it...  
"And that was it! Obuni, Universe 10's final fighter, is out! Universe 11 will now be erased." The Grand Priest told all twelve universes present.  
Jiren took a deep breath, and regained himself... And he watched... As Obuni's locket, which had fallen on the ground as Jiren killed him... Showed Obuni, his wife... And his daughter... The gold locket, which Obuni had brought with him to give him strength...  
Was erased by the Omni King.  
"... Toppo... When this tournament is over..." Jiren did not turn around as he spoke... But he knew Toppo could hear him.  
"I'm going to make you pay." He let out a breath, and sighed, putting his fists on his hips...  
"Universe 11 are the winners! Now, please leave the stage... For two new universes will fight! Universe 9, and Universe 3! Then after them... Universe 6 and 4! And then the final match of the preliminaries... Universe 7 vs 2!" The Grand Priest smiled down from Zeno's palace... As every mortal in attendance cowered in fear... Questioning... Which of them... Would be the next to be erased... In the game of the two Omni Kings...  
And all the while... Jiren was disappointed... Not with his team... Or even with the Gods... But with himself.

-  
 **  
****Next time... On the Tournament of Power Remade...**

 ****_**Two Battles! 3 And 9, As Well As 6 And 4!**_


End file.
